


these friends keep talkin' way too much

by Anonymous



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, College, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The thing about Alex is that he never shuts the fuck up; the thing about Aaron is that he can never fucking back down.





	these friends keep talkin' way too much

The thing about Alex is that he never shuts the _fuck_ up; the thing about Aaron is that he can never fucking back down. Together, it’s a bad fucking combination but whoever’s in charge of housing at LSU hasn’t seemed to realize this. Probably Coach pulled some strings, too, to put one of the new baseball recruits with someone who’s already been around the block; it makes sense on paper. Aaron did it too, his first year at LSU; he’d roomed with a senior who basically only cared about baseball and studying for the MCAT. It was chill.

The fucking _problem_ is that Alex is an awful roommate. Like, he’s not the worst roommate ever - that title goes to his teammate’s roommate who kept throwing holy water on him at night - but he’s up there. They’re all sharing a condo just off-campus, some cheap place quickly renovated so the landlord could turn it into student housing. And normally that’d be fine; the rent’s low enough that he can deal with the bugs that sneak in, but the vents in this place suck and it feels like everything gets funnelled straight to his bedroom. Normally not a problem, but--

“It’s one in the fucking morning,” Aaron says, “why the hell are you cooking.”

Alex looks down at the frying pan, where he’s pushing something around with a spatula. “I wanted scrambled eggs,” he says, like it’s obvious. He takes the pan off the stove and grabs a fork and just eats his eggs straight out of the pan, but at least he’s setting it on a trivet while he does so. 

“You forgot to turn the stove off,” Aaron says.

“Oh shit,” Alex says. “My bad.” Like he wasn’t this close to burning the entire fucking place down. Aaron just-- prays to God for the strength to deal with Alex’s dumb ass. Just a real quick prayer; God probably won’t mind.

There’s other things, too: every single night that Alex turns his music up too damn loud and the vents somehow manage to direct it all towards Aaron’s ears; every time Alex fucks with the thermostat and doesn’t change it back despite the number of times Aaron’s told him that they’re all splitting the heating bill, here. Aaron likes to think of himself as a laid-back guy - both for the sake of his pitching and his general well-being - but somehow Alex manages to get on every single last one of his nerves at times. If he really wanted to, he could probably find some other place and move out, but again - the rent’s cheap and the place is close to campus, and Aaron hates backing down.

There’s one reliable way to get Alex to shut the hell up, though - he’s pretty sure nobody else has figured it out yet, but Alex gets real quiet once Aaron gets his cock up his ass. Aaron has him on his hands and knees, this time, in Alex’s tiny twin bed, the freckles on his shoulders on display full display. He’s also got a hand over his mouth for good measure, just to shut him up - that gets Alex kinda docile, almost sweet in a way; but that’s just a bonus.

Alex makes a muffled sound behind Aaron’s hand, something that could’ve been words. Could’ve just been a moan, too. “You’re gonna have to speak up,” Aaron says, fucking into Alex with the same precision he uses to throw a fastball high and inside, “I can’t hear you.” And he definitely takes more than a little joy in the _whine_ that Alex lets out at that.

Maybe it’s just petty competitiveness, but Aaron doesn’t want to come first - he pulls his hand away from Alex’s mouth so he can wrap it around Alex’s dick instead. Alex doesn’t seem to have the capability for words back just yet, though; he’s making these breathy noises each time Aaron thrusts in but they don’t get any louder as Aaron jerks him off.

Alex is pretty quiet when he comes, too, for such a mouthy guy, burying his face in one forearm. Aaron fucks him through the aftershocks but it’s not much longer before he’s coming too, cock buried to the hilt inside Alex’s ass.

Peace and quiet. For once in his fucking life.

It lasts for at least a solid five minutes; enough time for Aaron to pull out and knot off the condom and toss it in the trash - unlike some people in the room, he actually cleans up after himself - and then flop back on Alex’s bed. They’ve spent enough time in close quarters; Alex won’t mind and a nap sounds pretty good right now.

Alex settles in next to Aaron, squished between him and the wall, and for a brief, perfect moment, Aaron thinks he’s managed to fuck the mouthiness out of him.

And then: “Hey,” Alex says, voice sleepover-whisper loud, “d’you think--”

“Shut the fuck up,” Aaron just says, not even bothering to open his eyes, “or I will shut you up with my cock.”

A pause. “Is that a challenge,” Alex says, because he can never shut the fuck up.

And Aaron can never fucking back down.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY WERE _[ROOMMATES](http://lsusports.net/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=5200&ATCLID=211734538)_


End file.
